


Go To Hell

by warriorclairenovak



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Dreamwalking, Drug Use, F/F, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, mild spoilers for season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorclairenovak/pseuds/warriorclairenovak
Summary: Kaia relapses, returning to drugs to sleep. After a brief stay in the hospital she returns home and is treated like a flight risk and like she's fragile. It's horrible when everyone else does it but when Claire does she starts thinking it might be true.





	Go To Hell

“I’m not going to break. You don’t have to treat me like a damn China doll!” Kaia yelled at the girl standing opposite her. That’s all it had been the past three days. Claire tiptoeing around her, afraid to set her off, make her run, make her relapse again.

After being in the hospital for two weeks Kaia just wanted to get back to her normal life. She couldn’t do that with everyone, not just Claire, had been treating her like she would snap again. What they didn’t understand was that she had never wanted to do what she did. She only did it because the dreams were too bad. They had been getting better. She had been dreamwalking less, but when she did those...things got her every time. And Claire knew that! She had bandaged Kaia’s wounds from them and tried helping her to stop. It had all been in vain.

Until one night a couple weeks ago. Kaia had had enough. Sure she had never bought in Sioux Falls before but she knew dealers habits. They kept to the dark, usually hanging around clubs, willing to sell to anyone for the right price. So she shot up for the first time in months. It was a moment of weakness. Unfortunately that one hit had landed her in the hospital.

Two weeks later she was back home and everyone was treating her like fine China. She expected that much from Jody and Donna, they were too much of moms to not do it. Kaia also expected it from Alex, it was her job to be the caretaker of the family as she was the only one who had an actual job in medicine. It was when Patience and, even worse, Claire, started doing it that she got pissed. Her own girlfriend shouldn’t be walking on eggshells around her!

She was sick and tired of all of this! Even now Claire was looking apologetic. Kaia just wanted her life back, she wanted her Claire back. Her Claire wouldn’t look ashamed. Her Claire wouldn’t be acting like this in the first place!

Kaia shook her head in disappointment, “I’m going out for awhile.”

She stormed out of the room ignoring Claire’s frantic words, “Kaia! Kaia wait!”

She kept her head down and grabbed Claire’s headphones from the dining room table. Blaring the music she kept her head down as she walked down the street to the park.

The park was empty save for the ducks and fish in the pond. Kaia sat on the bank of the pond.

It was one small mistake. The nightmares were...the Bad Place was…

She shuddered.

Nothing she did stopped those things. The hex bags, charms, sigils, nothing helped. She had new scars maring her already destroyed skin. At least when she was high she couldn’t dreamwalk. So she had gone against everything she had been telling herself and for the first time in months she had slept peacefully through the night. No dreams. No Bad Place. No worries.

Well, no worries until she got home the next day. Alex had met her at the door, lead her in and checked all her vitals. Jody made a call and not even five minutes later there was the screech of tires and a slamming door. The front door flew open revealing a wild eyed Claire, her hair still in a braid and wearing her pajamas.

“Where is she?” Claire asked before her eyes came to rest on Kaia. She rushed to the couch and kneeled before her. Claire took Kaia’s face in her hands, “Are you okay?” Claire started checking her over for injuries.

Kaia had knocked her hands away. “I’m fine, Claire. I’m okay.” Claire took her face in her hands again and kissed her softly.

“Where the hell were you?” Claire asked. Alex had still been looking her over, she had pulled up Kaia’s sweater sleeve to take her blood pressure. Alex was a registered nurse. She knew exactly what the black lines on Kaia’s skin was from. She and Jody left the room while Claire questioned her, “Where were you? Why didn’t you come home? Why didn’t you call me? Are you okay?” again and again the questions went around. Kaia didn’t answer a single one.

Jody and Alex came back in the room.

“Everyone out. I need to talk to Kaia,” Jody ordered. Patience, Donna, and Alex left the room but Claire stayed right where she was. Jody raised a brow, “Claire…”

Claire shook her head no, “I’m staying with her.”

Jody let out a sigh before sitting on the coffee table across from Kaia. “What did you take?”

Claire frowned, “What? She didn’t take anything, Jody.”

“Heroin,” Kaia said in a small whisper.

That’s when the ambulance had come. Kaia left home that day to stay in the hospital. She went to therapy twice a day and on weekends she got visitors. Everyone tried to see her but she would only allow one person in.

Jack Kline.

After everything they had been through together in the Bad Place it felt wrong to turn him away when he was so worried.

They couldn’t talk so openly about things but they had been able to talk and that was likely what got her back on track the most.

She had only been home two days when she noticed it. The way everyone would get quiet when she walked into a room. She noticed Claire sharpening already razor sharp knives more. Jody cleaned her gun twice already even though it hadn’t even been fired once. Alex would slam her laptop closed anytime Kaia came near. Patience would give her that worried look. And Donna wouldn’t stop hugging her and coddling her and reminding her how much she was loved. She was sick of all of it!

Now sitting at this pond, seeing the calm radiating throughout the park, she figured they were doing for themselves as much as for her.

She heard the footsteps behind her first. Then the rustle of clothing. A moment before the figure sat down she heard the tinkling of the protective sigils Claire wore around her wrist.

Claire sat next to her. “Thought I would find you here.”

Kaia rolled her eyes and stared into the clear blue water.

“I wanted to apologize,” Claire continued.

“Go to hell, Claire,” Kaia huffed, stood, and started to walk away.

Claire grabbed her wrist to stop her, “Then come with me. I fucked up Kaia. You’re not broken or fragile or anything else like that. The way I’ve been acting…that’s on me. I was scared when I couldn’t find you, terrified, and I guess I’ve been so wrapped up in keeping you safe because I don’t want to lose you again. I’ll try to do better. And maybe instead of walking out on me when I do this shit maybe you can just clock me one and tell me to cut my shit?”

Kaia shook Claire’s hand off and stepped close. She pressed her body against Claire’s and just stood there until Claire wrapped her arms around her.

“Just wanna keep you safe, baby,” Claire whispered into her hair. Kaia nodded and for once let herself be held by her hunter. Maybe Claire was right. Maybe Kaia needed to be protected. And there was no one better or more suited for the job than Claire Novak.

**Author's Note:**

> Told yall more DreamHunter was to come! This one was kinda harder to write because of my own past with substance abuse but I got through it.
> 
> Just in case though: Substance abuse hotlines: (772) 324-4130, (855) 616-6047, 1-800-662-HELP (4357)
> 
> Substance abuse is a serious thing. Please if you're suffering please get help. And yall know I'm always here to talk
> 
> tumblr: @warriorclairenovak  
> twitter: @warriorclaireno  
> email: warriorclairenovak@gmail.com  
> instagram: @warriorclairenovak
> 
> Love yall and please be safe out in this world!


End file.
